Hélándòu
by Sophon
Summary: A story of Po adopting a snow leopard dropped at his door that he named Hélándòu in his first seven years. There will be some OOC characters, mainly Po. There won't be TixPo though I do like the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A young snow leopard woman walked in the rain to find a place. A place with a family to raise her 3-day-old son, who was in her arms wrapped a blanket. She didn't have enough money to keep her little cub happy and healthy in his life, so she had no choice but to find somewhere she can give him and make sure he was in a safe place.

She didn't want to give him to the Bao Gu Orphanage. She had very little trust with Orphanages, seeing as she had a friend who was raised and abused in one. She wouldn't take that chance with her son. There had to be somewhere where her son can be raised properly.

A noodles shop she was passing almost went unnoticed by her until she stopped and looked. It hit her soon enough as she remembered the people owned this noodles shop, the Pings. Mr. Ping was able to take in a panda several years ago, from an infant to the 17-year-old Dragon Warrior. If either of them took in her son, she would know he's in good hands.

She walked to the shop entrance and kneeled down. She took the basket she had on her back off to place her son in it. Before she set him down, she put a little necklace around the little cub's neck. It was really just a strong rope going through a rock she carved herself to look like a heart. She gave the cub one more hug and kiss on the forehead before placing him the basket and placing the top on it so her son won't get wetter than he already getting.

"I love you..."

That was the last thing she ever said to the little cub before walking home, knowing she'll never see him again.

Inside the shop, the Dragon Warrior, Po, was able to stay the night with his adopted goose father, and noodles shop owner, Mr. Ping. Po was getting on his rain clothes to go out a let out the rain catcher on the roof. Mr. Ping got tired of cleaning the rain water of the tables and floors and the moldy smell left behind, so he had Po put in a rain catcher to prevent rain from getting in.

Po walked out and reached up to grab the rain catcher. He pulled the catcher while walking to the entrance. To make sure the catcher held there, Po placed the holes of the catcher around the small hooks that were of the wall.

"There, that should be able to-"

Lightning flashed as Po was talking, and afterward was the sound of an infant crying. Po, with a confused look, looked out to see where it was coming from. He looked down and saw a basket that was shaking and crying.

Po gasped and looked around again before grabbing the basket and going back to his room. He opened the basket and to his surprise, there was a snow leopard cub crying.

The cub had light gray fur with black-ringed, brown spots and a white underbelly. There were three big spots on it's head and face, one mounting on it's head and the other two on each of it's cheeks. It also had white spots around it's eyes that connected to it's white muzzle. It had a rock necklace around it's neck.

The cub opened his dark gray eyes and looked up at Po.

"Uh...hey, little..." Po stopped and removed some of the blanket to see the gender. "...guy."

The cub giggled and reached for Po.

'A baby snow leopard. What are the odd?' Po thought to himself, refering to the time when he defeated Tai Lung.

"Ya hungry, little felia?"

The cub giggled again.

Since it was clear that the cub wasn't old enough to talk, Po decided to take it as a yes.

He took the basket and walked into the kitchen. While Po prepared a bottle for the cub, said infant was trying to get out of the basket and explore the room.

The cub was only able to turn on his stomach. He reach out of the basket to grab something to sink his gums on. When the cub grab something, he pulled it in and tried to bite it with gum.

"Ok little guy," Po said when the bottle was done. "open u-"

Po turned and walked to the basket to see the little cub trying to bite something green. Po looked closer at it, figuring out that it was a Hélándòu (snow pea). Po did remember he was suppose to put those up but forgot earlier.

"Ya like Hélándòus, don't ya?" Po asked while putting away the Hélándòus. "I think I got a good name for you too. Hélándòu, ya like that?"

The cub smiled cutely around the Hélándòu. Po chuckled and took the snow pea out of his mouth. Before Hélándòu started to cry, Po put the bottle in his mouth to feed him. Po watched gladly as the infant sucked on the bottle. He walked back to his room and sat Hélándòu and the bottle on his bed. He looked in his drawers for his baby pants and pulled out a small version of his usual pants.

Po turned and laughed when he saw Hélándòu was trying to drink out of the bottle, but failing. Po stopped Hélándòu from moving and put the pants on him. He continued to feed the little cub until he was ready to go to sleep. Po tucked to the now sleeping Hélándòu next to him and stared at him.

He couldn't beleve he was doing this, but it looks like he was going to be a father to a snow leopard. Though, his dad decided to take in a panda. Po tucked himself in bed beside his 'son' and fell asleep, thinking about how his father and friends would react.


	2. Chapter 2

"Po!" Mr. Ping shouted while he knock on the door of his son's room. "Wake up! Just because you're leaving later doesn't mean you can't work now!"

But Mr. Ping heard Po talking to someone. He put his ear hole to the thin door to listen.

"-But how will Shifu act when he sees you? Or the Five?"

Mr. Ping opened the door slightly and looked in. What he saw shocked him. Po was holding a little snow leopard cub, who was giggling at Po's panic like it was a game.

"Po?"

Po jumped and almost dropped the baby.

"Oh! M-Morning dad! I'll be down in a minute!" He said.

Mr. Ping didn't really hear what Po said. He was still staring at the little cub that was reach out for him. Po noticed and laughed nervously.

"Um, how to explain this?...Dad, meet your new grandson, Hélándòu." He said as calm as possible.

Po flinched little and closed his eyes, waiting for his 'dad's' reaction. He felt Hélándòu being taken out of his hands, then the sounds of cooing and laughing. Po opened his eyes and saw Mr. Ping talking baby-talk to Hélándòu.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to bless me with grandchildren." Mr. Ping said in a kind, yet stern tone.

This made Po happy, but confused. Po would have thought that his 'dad' would be mad at him for having something or someone in the house without his knowing.

"But we did he come from?" Mr. Ping asked as he give the cub back to Po.

"I don't know." Po said as they walked down the stairs to the shop. "I found him outside in a basket last night. No note or anything. I actually thought that you'd freak out about it."

Mr. Ping looked at Po while getting out the vegetables.

"What? You know what I always say, 'There's always room for one more at Mr. Ping's!'" He said. "Plus, when he's older, he could could be pass down the family business, unlike his father."

Po chuckled when he remembered that his 'dad' does say that a lot, and pouted a little about the family business thing. While Po was preparing Hélándòu's bottle, Mr. Ping continued speaking.

"But one can wonder what that master of yours and your friends will react." He said.

"*sigh* I know, I was thinking about it this morning." Po said as he started to feed Hélándòu. "Who knows what Shifu would say about it. The five would probably be in and out about it, but I'm not sure."

"You...could probably keep him here and I could take him off your hands. Or you could stay here and raise him." Mr. Ping suggested slyly.

Po chuckled.

"Nice try dad." He said." But I have my duties at the Jade Palace and what kind of father would I be to leave my new son in the care of his grandfather his whole life?"

Mr. Ping smiled sadly.

"Didn't hurt to try." He said. "Just come to visit more otfen so I can see my grandson. But right know, while you are still here, finish feeding Hélándòu and start feeding the customers."

Po smiled as he walked upstairs to find his old high-chair to place Hélándòu in it.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was almost set as Po walked up the steps to the Jade Palace with a sleeping Hélándòu in his arms, wrapping in a gray-white blanket that also covered his face. Po was able to put the little cub to sleep on the way there. His face was purposely covered with the rest of his body, because Po was still waery about telling Shifu and the others about the new edtion to the Kung-fu family. Po figured he could hide Hélándòu long enough to tell Shifu about the snow leopard cub when The red panda is in a good mood.

...

...Or...Po could just hide him...

Po gulped as he reached the top. Shifu was standing there waiting for him, looking stern as he always was.

"You are many hours late, panda." Shifu scolded as he did every time he was late. It was a routine now. "Training is pactically over."

"I apologize, Master Shifu." Po said, trying to bow the best he could with the hidden cub in his arms. "It was , um, a lunch rush today. Dad needed all the help he could get."

Shifu noticed the little bundle in the larger panda's flabby arms.

"What is that?" He said walking closer to Po.

Po pulled back alittle.

"O-Oh, just some...ingredients with a-a new soup recipe! I-it's a sercet! So, don't look!" He said, smiling to seem convincing.

Shifu blinked at the giant panda and penched his nose in annoyance. He will never under understand the methods of the panda or his family.

"Whatever, come inside so we may discuss your punishment for tonight and tomorrow." He said as he walked into the Palace with Po following.

But Shifu stopped when he heard the noises of a baby coming from behind him. He turned slowly only to see Po, not noticing that Shifu was looking, trying to coo his 'ingredients'.

"Calm down, everything's okay little guy." Po said.

Shifu was gapping at this site.

"So, those are ingredients in that bundle?" He asked after his shock, knowing the answer.

Po jumped alittle and shoked alittle at the look on Shifu's face. He just saw him trying to calm down Hélándòu.

"Po."

Po hesitately removed the blanket and showed the cub to Shifu. Shifu jumped at the sight of Hélándòu.

"W-Who's child is that?" Shifu asked in a shaky, yet demanding, tone.

Po's eyebrows raised. He didn't think that would be the first question he asked.

"Well, he's mine now. I just found him at the front of the shop door last night." Po said. "I took him in and decided to raise him. Is it ok?"

Shifu just stared in awe at a snow leopard cub. He couldn't believe that Po had actually brought one to the Jade Palace, or let alone having one _at all_.

"Absolutely not, panda!" He said in what was suppose to be an angry tone.

Po frowned at Shifu.

"B-But I-"

"No Po! You will take him the the Bao Gu Ophanage!"

"If he was suppose to be in an ophanage right now, he wouldn't have been in my doorstep."

"Will that's too bad! we can't take care of a child here! Especially raised by you!"

Shifu was trying to get around the fact that this was kind of more about Tai-Lung. Though Po figured that would happen, but didn't bring it

"But I'm great with kids Master. I'm more than capable of taking care of Hélándòu."

Shifu snorted. He even gave the child a rediculous name that meant 'snow pea'. How he came up with that he'll never know.

"No matter how good you are, you are more known as a klutz and irresponsible. I don't won't anyone to be hurt-"

"No one will!" Po snapped, spooking Shifu alittle. "Master Shifu, trust me with this! I will take care of with the best of my abilites, and The Five and you, if you want, can help if someone happens, along with my dad. Please Master!"

Shifu looked at Po with shock. Was Po really this stubborn about this? Did he really think that being a father will be easy? Shifu looked at Po's pleaing face and then at the cub in his arms with a now concerned face. Hélándòu was looking up at his 'father' with a worried look on his face.

Shifu looked at this and sighed.

"If anything goes wrong-"

"It won't."

"*sighed slowly* Fine, but make sure he gets into no kind of trouble in the future."

Shifu found himself in a death hug by Po and his free arm.

"Thank you! I won't let anything happen t-"

Po stopped and let go of the crossed-faced Shifu when he realized his was holding him.

"Sorry! I won't let anything happen to him or anyone." said Po.

"Let's hope that's true. But you still have your punishment to deal with, panda. Settle the child into your room, then come to see me. I will call someone go there to take care of him while you do etrxa training and chores by hand."

Po groaned as he walked into the beside Shifu. Shifu looked back at the panda and snow leopard cub as they parted ways. Po had Hélándòu over his shoulder as he patted his back, so the cub was looking back at him with a smile.

Shifu sighed how sweet the cub looked that way.

'Tai-Lung looked that sweet too...'

(Sorry about this chapter if it's bad. My grandmother died a couple of days ago. I couldn't think of much to how Shifu would react to Hélándòu because of it. So, I hope you still enjoy this chapter still. Happy late New year...)


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder where Po is." Viper said.

The five walked around talking about random things. The subject that was brought up was was about Po being late...again.

"He should have been done at home by now." Crane pointed out.

"If so, then I doubt he'll be able to spend time home to spend the night anytime soon." Monkey said with a little chuckle until someone ran into him.

"O-Oh, I apologize masters." the pig servant said. "Please excuse me, I must get to the Dragon Warrior's room."

"Why, is he here?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, but he is doing chores. I am to take care of his child until he is done."

"Oh, okay then." Mantis said before they seperated from the servant.

But after a few seconds, they ran back to the servant once they realized what he said.

"On second thought, we'll take care of it." Mantis said before they speed to Po's room.

The servant was spooked when they just ran to him, but left it alone and walked away.

They walked into Po's room and saw the little cub in the bed squirming and trying to crawl on the bed.

Hélándòu looked up at them in bewilderment, having not seen such animals before. Then again, the only animals he's offically seen in his whole four days of life was a panda, goose, snow leopard, and a red panda.

Well, the proof was there. Po has a child now. It was silent.

"Well." Crane said. "Somebody say something."

"Hi there!" Viper said about to slither onto the bed.

"Wait Viper!" Mantis said. "You might scare the little guy. Let me try."

Mantis hopped onto the bed, in front of the cub.

"Hi there little guy." Mantis said (even though Hélándòu was alot bigger) walking to him.

But little Hélándòu didn't see Mantis as a...well...mantis. He saw him as a walking snow pea plant on the count of his arms almost looked like snow peas. He made a baby noise with a smile and grabbed Mantis' arm.

"Hey little guy likes me. He actually-"

Mantis couldn't finish before he was stuffed into the cub's mouth and started being 'gummed', only to leave his legs out to kick at the air. You could still hear his mumbled voice screaming for help.

Tigress reacted quickly and snatched Mantis out of the cub's mouth.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I-I-I'm fine..." Mantis said twitching.

Hélándòu looked the big-striped kitty with teary eyes. Why did she take his plant away? The plant wanted to be eaten by him, didn't it? So, why did she take it? It wasn't fair!

"Uh Tigress?" Monkey said pointing at the cub.

Tigress looked at the cub and saw that he was about to started crying.

"Oh no..." Tigress whispered in horror as she was about to hear her most hated sound.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all covered their ears. Hélándòu sat there crying his head off about his 'plant' being taken away.

"Maybe we should've let the servant come too!" Crane said.

-With Po-

Po's ears perked up to the sound of very near crying and made him stop dusting the weapons.

"Hélándòu?"

Po set down the duster and ran to his room to see what that servant is doing to his son.

-With Shifu-

Shifu was meditating on the fact that Po wanted to raised a cub, no less a snow leopard. As you guessed, he lost trust in _all_ snow leopards in general, cub and adult. Though he missed Tai Lung's innocence, he wanted nothing to do with those cats after the incident ever again. But somehow, he now has no choice because Po brought one to the Palace.

'Don't worry, Shifu.' A voice in his head said. 'Po can't take care of a newborn for long. It's only a matter of time.'

Shifu smirked at the thought, but snarled when his ears perked at the sound of that _thing_ crying.

"Please let that time be soon..." Shifu growled.

-Po's room-

Po opened the door only to see Tigress running around the room holding Hélándòu while said infant was screaming angrily and hitting her in the head with Mantis, holding his abdemen. Eveyone else was chasing her.

"SLOW DOWN LITTLE GUY! I NEED THAT!" Mantis yelled.

Po found this whole thing amusing, but it had to stop so Hélándòu could be fed. He cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone in the room to stop what they're doing, expect Hélándòu. He was still hitting Tigress with Mantis.

"Hélándòu please." Po said.

Tigress figured he meant the cub and handed it to him. Hélándòu still tried to reach and hit Tigress.

"Hélándòu, Tigress is a friend." Po said. "You don't hit friends."

Hélándòu looked up at his father with a tilted head, not knowing what a 'friend' was. Po took Mantis out of Hélándòu's hand and set him down.

"Thanks~ Po..." He said dizzily.

Hélándòu was about to cry about it again. The five covering their ears. Po put a bottle he got before coming in into Hélándòu's mouth. The cub smiled around his bottle and giggled.

"What happened?" Po said.

After a brief explanation, Po laughed.

"So, you guys really think it was unbelievable for me to have a kid?" He asked.

"No, just not all that likely." Monkey said.

"Po, you're not the most attractive guy around, nor the lightest." Mantis said with a nevrous smile.

"Jeez, thanks guys, it's good to know I'm so loved here." Po said sarcatically.

Hélándòu giggled and reached up for Po. Po chuckled.

"He should be a lot friendlier now." Po said. "If you guys still want to take care of him some more-"

"NO!" All five of them said in unison.

Po and Hélándòu jumped at that.

"W-We mean maybe a servant is better to do it then us, Po." Crane said.

Po smiled smugly as they walked out of the room. Po seperated from them to find someone to take care of Hélándòu while he finished his chores.

-Shifu-

Shifu opened one of this eyes and perked his ears to hear no more crying.

'Finally!' Shifu thought before going back into meditation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Po! Focus!"

Po was fighting Crane on the jade turtle. Po was doing better than his first time fighting him, but he looked distracted the whole time.

Months went by since Po adopted Hélándòu. The cub has been trying to walk lately, which is why Po has been off his game. Po wanted to be there for his son's first steps, but it's practically impossible when he needs to train and a servant has to take care of him. He wanted to take care of a cub, yet is having no time to be with him.

Po was kicked off of the turtle abruptly. Crane landed in first of his and helped him up.

"Po, are you ok?" Crane asked. "You barely laid a paw on me."

"I know." Po said knowingly. "But Hélándòu is close to walking at any time. So, I hoped that was able to..."

Po stopped and looked at Shifu, who was looking back with an unamused look. The could've meant plenty of things. That he was mad at Po for wanting to stop training early, he was clearly still mad that Po had a snow leopard cub, he could think of 'better' reasons to want to leave early, who knew? All Po knows is that he's not amused.

"Po, do you want to see your son?" Shifu asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Po nodded slowly and nervously.

"Well, if you don't do this exercise right, you can spend the rest of your life with him at your noodle shop without even thinking of coming back." Shifu said was a scowl.

Po looked at Shifu with wide eyes, along with anyone else who was listening.

"Now try again!" Shifu said. "Don't stop until you get it right!"

-Po's room-

"Calm down, little one!" The goose servant said.

The servant was trying to calm Hélándòu's crying down for an hour and a half, but nothing was working. He wasn't hungery, wet, or gasy, so he figure out what was wrong with the cub.

He heard the door open and looked to see a sheep servant with a wise look on his face.

"I will take the child from here." He said. "You can go now."

The goose looked at the other in confusion, but left with out question.

Hélándòu stopped crying and looked at the sheep as he looked back with a wise smile. Green mist surrounded the servant, then dissappeared just as quickly to reveal the ghostly figure of Oogway.

Hélándòu giggled as Oogway picked him up. Oogway has been doing this for the months that the cub was there. While as a ghost, Oogway have been looking over not just the Valley of peace, but over a certain family decendent from a snow leopard who he discovered Kung Fu with. Hélándòu happened to have been part of that family before his mother gave him to Po.

"I remember how I met your great-great-great-grandfather fondly, little Hélándòu..."

-Flashback-

_Zéi laughed as he ran off with another sack of gold pieces he stole from a nearby village and Rhino guards chased him them until they were tired._

_"Dammit Zéi!" the leader yelled to him. "We'll get you one day!"_

_The snow leopard in black clothing hffed in triumph._

_"That'll be the day!" He said as he disappeared into the moonlight._

_He was now on his way to his way to his secret hiding place in the mountains where he hid 'his' treasures. He always felt like a king in these mountains, he was a snow leopard after all._

_After going up a high mountain that hid to his place, Zéi was was surprised to see a large, middle-aged turtle on top of a boulder, making strange movements that looked almost like dancing. Through he was amazed by this moving, Zéi was angry to find that someone was here other than him._

_He jumped onto the boulder, hoping to kick the stranger off. But the turtle stepped out of the way so Zéi would land._

_"Who are you?" Zéi asked in a threatening tone._

_"I am called Oogway." The turtle said with a knowing voice and a kind,unfazed smile. "I come from the Valley of peace to-"_

_"I don't care where you came from!" Zéi yelled taking out a dagger. "Drop any of my gold you took and get out!"_

_Oogway switched to a confused look._

_"Do you mean the gold hiding in the cave on the cliff of this mountain?" He asked._

_"Yes!" the impatient snow leopard said._

_Oogway chuckled at Zéi._

_"I must tell you, Zéi, that I have no interest in your things." He said. "Especially when those things doesn't along to you."_

_Zéi wasn't surprised that he knew these things about him. He was very well-known whereever he went._

_"You're lying!" Zéi shouted as he charged at Oogway with the dagger._

_Oogway slowly stepped to the side, making Zéi miss. He tried again, but it had the same result. Everytime he tried again, Oogway dodged his moves. Oogway desided to stop this. The next time Zéi charged, Oogway dodges again, but this time, he pushed his hand to Zéi's back, pushing him into another, much larger boulder. Zéi fell to the ground with a thud._

_"It seems I am not wanted here." Oogway said then turned around to leave._

_On his back, Zéi was just laying there with an angry look. He couldn't believe he was beat by a turtle. The minute he could fell his legs again, he's going to-_

_Zéi heard rocks crackling and looked up to see the boulder he hit was falling. Zéi paniked. He couldn't move, so he could do was wait to be crushed._

_He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the worst. But all that he felt and heard happen was someone picking him up and moving and the boulder hiting the ground._

_"Are you alright?"_

_Zéi opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Oogway saved him._

_"Y-You saved me..." He said._

_Oogway nodded._

_"But why?" Zéi asked._

_"Your life should not end with you on the wrong path." That was what Oogway said._

_"What the right path then?" Zéi asked._

_Oogway touched a few points on his body, and Zéi hopped to his feet easily._

_"You can start by coming with me." Oogway said._

_Zéi smiled at his savior. He didn't have to think twice about that. He bowed on his knees to the wise turtle._

_"Thank you, Master Oogway..."_

-End Flashback-

"The months passed," Oogway continued to Hélándòu. "Zéi and I trained together in the new style we named Kung Fu and trained others as well. He even went back to the towns he robbed from and gave the money back."

Hélándòu smiled around the bottle he was feeding out of. Oogway smiled too, then frowned when he remember when Zéi had to leave.

"I also remember..."

-Flashback-

_Oogway frowned when he saw Zéi walking out of the doors of the Jade Palace._

_"Zéi, where are you going?"_

_Zéi sighed._

_"I can't stay here, Master." He said without turning. "I'm still wanted for robberies all over China. I don't want to cause any trouble to the Valley of Peace."_

_Oogway nodded._

_"Is this your path?"_

_"...Yes, I'm sorry master."_

_"I am not your master, I am your friend..."_

_Zéi got teary-eyed at that and ran to Oogway, hugging the turtle. Oogway hugged back with a smile and let go to let Zéi leave. As Zéi left, he left with the little money he had for himself, not wanted to ask for more from his friend._

-End Flashback-

"He lived as a poor farmer under the name of Zuòwù. He died a natural death, unlike me. I promise to look over his family if anything happened to him, and I kept that promise to this day."

Hélándòu giggled at the turtle. Oogway smiled and turned back into a sheep servant. On cue, Po walked in.

"Uh, wasn't there a goose in here?"

The sheep smiled.

"He was struggling with Hélándòu's crying, do I decided to take his place."

Hélándòu reached for the ground. The sheep put Hélándòu on the ground.

"Hey! Don't do that, he-"

Po stopped when he saw the snow cub standing up and wobbling over to him.

"-can walk?"

Hélándòu walked into Po's leg and hugged it to prevent falling. He looked up at his father with a smile. Po smiled goofly and excitedly as he picked up Hélándòu.

"You can walk now!" Po said as Hélándòu laughed.

He ran out to go show Mr. Ping. But ran he ran back to thank the sheep servant, he was gone. Po was confused, but brushed it off and ran out again.

(I wanted to give Hélándòu's family a little backstory to add Oogway into the story every once and a while.)


	6. Chapter 6

A year passed since Hélándòu started to walk. Even though it been a year, The snow leopard cub is growing in his own way, like growing to love Kung Fu. Hélándòu loved Kung Fu already, but it wasn't like Po's liking. It was something that the little cub felt in his blood to love it (as it is).

Today, Hélándòu was watching as his papa, two aunts, three uncles, and Yeye training with weapons in the fields from his room window. He didn't know why they weren't in their training room, but he heard his Papa saying that Hélándòu could see them train today after getting something called an 'agreement' with his Yeye. But he wanted to actually be out there, training with them. And he will today!

Hélándòu looked at his current 'babysitter' to see he was sleeping. The cub rolled his eyes, for even as a one-year-old, he knew that he was supposed to be watched. Even so, Hélándòu snook out of the door very quietly and made his way to the fields on all fours.

-later-

Hélándòu decided to stop and take a breath for a while after running so far. He turned to see that he was next to the training room. He looked at the direction of where he was going and back to the room. A wise, familiar voice hit his little ears.

"_Go in there, and you will achieve your dreams._" It said.

Hélándòu ran on his fours into the room. He was amazed at the machines and weapons that made up the traing room. Everything was metal and wood that seem dangerous to most people, but fun to Hélándòu.

Especially the one thing in the room that wasn't wood or metal. it was a stuffed doll that was twice the little snow leopard's size, made to look like a red-faced bandit with a black mask.

Hélándòu creeped up to the doll on all fours with a smirk on his little face. He had the sudden urge to hit the blank-eyed doll.

So...he did.

It was a light hit, but he wanted to hit it harder. Hélándòu kept hitting the doll harder, and harder, and harder and...

After hours of training outside, Shifu decided his students has had enough and they all went back to the training room to put the weapons back. And when they got there, they were surprised to see Hélándòu beating the training dummy with a bo staff.

Not beat it as in just smashing it with the staff, beat it as in using actual kung-fu techinques with the staff to hit it. From the poor condition of the dummy, this has been going on right from under their noses.

Hélándòu did a final stike at the dummy with a strong kick, strong enough to kick it to the wall. Hélándòu turned at smiled at the others, who were just staring with amazement and shock. He ran to his papa a rubbed against his leg.

Po noticed and picked up the little cub with a smile.

"It...looks like we have a little kung-fu master in our mits."

The Furious Five smiled at Hélándòu (Tigress forced herself), but Shifu growled in a low voice so no one could hear him.

Hélándòu looked at his yeye and reach for him to see if he was proud. Shifu just looked blankly, then just walked out.

Hélándòu's smile slowly turned into a frown, as did the others. He didn't want him to be mad at him. He hoped he didn't, he wanted yeye to be proud. But why isn't he...?

"Yeye?" Hélándòu asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Hélándòu exhaled his breath and looked in the mirror. It was now nighttime and his papa was asleep. He was still awake because he was wondering what was wrong with his yeye. That, and it was a strom outside and he hated storms. But the storm wasn't what was really bothering him now.

He was looking in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with his person that makes his yeye dislike him so much. When he thought about it, he didn't look like any of the villagers, but then again, neither did his papa, the five, or yeye. But He didn't look like his papa either.

Was that the reason he's never proud of Hélándòu? Because he didn't look like the Dragon Warrior?

Hélándòu grabbed his heart necklace as tears fromed in his eyes, hoping that that wasn't it.

"That's not why, little one."

Hélándòu jumped and started shaking at the voice that came out of nowhere. It was curtainly not from his papa. He watched scared as a green mist appeared in front of him and disappeared to reveal an old turtle wearing a gold and white tunic, holding a long stick.

"Who...you?" Hélándòu asked, struggling with the words.

The turtle smiled down at him.

"I am Oogway." He said. "I am sorry I have not visited in a while."

Hélándòu raised a brow, not really knowing what Oogway was talking about.

"I use to come and take care of you while your papa trained, disgused as a servant." Oogway explained.

Hélándòu nodded understanding.

"I am glad I came when I did." Oogway said, sitting down and pulling the one-year-old cub into his lap. "It seems that my former student, your yeye, is not happy."

Hélándòu hung his head.

"Yeye...no like me." He said, starting to sob.

Oogway shook his head while wipping his tears.

"It is not you that Shifu does not like." He said. "It is who he sees you as he does not like."

"see me as?" The little cub asked.

Oogway nodded sadly.

"You see, he raised a snow leopard like you once named Tai-Lung, who acted just as you do now. He trained him, thinking that he could be the next Dragon Warrior."

Hélándòu raised hid brow again and looked at his papa. He was confused as to why the snow leopard yeye raised wasn't the Dragon Warrior. He looked back at Oogway for answers.

"Everytime Tai-Lung got stronger, Shifu grew more proud of them as a father would...which made it painful for both me and him to refuse Tai-Lung's passage into being the Dragon Warrior."

Hélándòu's ears slowly went down. This was were the story got bad.

"It wasn't Tai-Lung's destiny to be the Dragon Warrior, that fact was not taken by the young leopard lightly and rampaged through the Valley until I was able to stop him. He was sent to Chor-Gom prison, a place where bad people go."

Hélándòu was even more sadden by that, starting to feel sorry for Tai-Lung.

"But twenty years later, he was able to escaped the prison and make his way to the Valley of Peace. The Furious Five tried to stop him, but it was the work of the Dragon Warrior, your father, to defeat him, which is what he did. Ever since, Tai-Lung was nowhere to be found. He was assumed d...not with us anymore."

Hélándòu couldn't believe what he heard. It was probably because they were both snow leopards, but he felt sadden for Tai-Lung's life. He didn't blame his papa, since he was the Dragon Warrior and did what he did for his home. But his yeye also lost a son, that also made the cub feel really bad.

"Don't feel bad about yourself little one." Oogway said. "You have done no wrong. But it's up to you to prove that to Shifu."

Hélándòu looked up at the turtle and smiled.

"I...w-will!" He said proudly.

He wasn't going to make same mistake that Tai-Lung did, he just need to tell his yeye that. Oogway smiled widely at Hélándòu's newfound confidence and stood up holding him. He set the little cub next to his heavily-sleeping father. As Hélándòu started to fall asleep, Oogway started to disappear.

"Get some rest now, Little One." He said. "You have an interesting future in front of you."

With that, Oogway was gone, leaving the cub to wonder, in the morning, if it was a dream.

(For the record, if you don't know how to prenounce Hélándòu's name, it's like this:

Hélándòu(He-Land-oh)

My apologies for not putting it in the first chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry for the wait. I haven't been having time to write lately.)

Po looked at almost 2-year-old Hélándòu, who was sitting on the bed with a bored look on his face. It was early in the morning, so Po was getting up to make everyone breakfast. But he stopped in seeing his son awake.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Po asked.

"I wish I could go with you to training." Hélándòu said sadly.

Po sighed and sat next to him.

"Lándòu, I wish you could too, but your yeye nor me wants you to be hurt."

"But I already know a lot of moves."

"Yeah, but..."

Po was having a hard time making Hélándòu happy, then he got an idea.

"I have something else you might want to try before kung fu." He said.

"What?" Hélándòu asked confused.

Po motioned Hélándòu to follow him and they walked into the kitchen. Po lead his cub to the stove and set up a pot of water on it.

"You're gonna be my little assistant in the kitchen!"

"assinant?" Hélándòu asked

"'Assistant'." Po said. "Meaning you're going to help me the kitchen. And I show you all I know."

Hélándòu was still confused.

Po turns on the stove and said, "I need you to hand me vegatables."

"Radishes!"

Hélándòu gave it them to him.

"Onions!"

Hélándòu did that.

"Bok choy!"

That was done well too.

"Beets! Carrots! Mushrooms! Gingers!"

Every vegetable his papa wanted, Hélándòu got him. Oddly, he found this fun. Po was going fast to the point where the 2-year-old couldn't keep up unless he jumped to the item. But to Hélándòu, this was a test in speed and agility, which he will need for kung fu. With that in mind, he was happy being a kitchen assistant for now.

"Ok last thing that I know you'll love. Snow peas!"

Hélándòu's ears perked up as he rushed to where the snow peas were and came back...with only half of the amount Po needed.

"Where's the rest of them?" Po asked.

Hélándòu shugged.

"Really?"

Hélándòu shook his head.

"Open your mouth."

Another head shake.

"Lándòu..."

Hélándòu gave in and spit out the rest of the snow peas.

"You're lucky I'm making _your_ bowl." Po said cutting the peas along with the other vegetables. A little while after putting the noodles in, Po put them in a bowl small enough for Hélándòu and gave it to the cub.

"And that's how noodles are made!" Po said, like he was actually telling a story.

Hélándòu laughed at that.

"You can eat your noodles, I'll take care of everyone else's bowls." Po said.

While eating, Hélándòu watched closely as Po was cooking the rest of the noodles, looking for ways to practice both kung fu and the new technique of cooking.


End file.
